Conan
Conan is a late-night talk show hosted by writer, comedian and performer Conan O'Brien. The program's host previously starred on NBC's Late Night with Conan O'Brien and The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. O'Brien's long-time sidekick Andy Richter (also from Late Night and The Tonight Show) joins O'Brien on the weeknight talk show. Appearances *'October 10, 2011 ("God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You")' - Elmo appeared in a public service announcement to defend redheads from bullies. (video) The Team Coco website also posted a behind-the-scenes video of the shoot featuring Kevin Clash and Drew Massey. (video) *'November 28, 2011 ("Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Lend Me Your DVDs of "Breaking Bad" Season 3")' - Jason Segel appeared as a guest to promote The Muppets. He talked about doing press for the film and screening the movie at the White House. (video) *'February 6, 2012 ("The Lonely Scent of a Lean Cuisine")' - Bret McKenzie appeared as a guest to discuss his Oscar-nomination for "Man or Muppet". Muppet Mentions * In the episode "Heavy Hangs the Fannypack" (November 18, 2010), Conan attempts to lure Prince William and Kate Middleton to hold their Royal Wedding in Los Angeles. In his sales pitch for the city O'Brien says that "free security will be provided by the Hollywood Blvd. characters; including Laker's Elmo, Unrealistic-looking Hulk, and Almost-Superman." A picture of the characters is shown. * In the episode "No Time for Tetherball" (December 7, 2010), actor Rainn Wilson (The Office) shared some of his childhood Dungen and Dragons artwork. In responce to one drawing of a creature, Andy Richter commented: "I think that's actually Bert, from Ernie and Bert inside there." * In the episode "A Sleigh Full of Slay" (December 14, 2010), Conan shows how everyone, even Elmo, has made their Christmas list. Conan shows a clip from Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! re-dubbed with new voices. In the segment, the normally high-pitched Elmo tells Santa that for Christmas he wants his testicles to finally drop. His wish is granted, and the now deep-voiced Elmo thanks Santa. (video) * In the episode "Santa vs. Rudolph vs. Predator" (December 23, 2010), Jason Segel mentions his work with the Muppets. * In the episode "A Fistful of Dollars, a Mouthful of Travelers Cheques" (January 18, 2011), Jennifer Garner and O'Brien talk about their experiences as guests on Sesame Street. * In the episode "The Asiago Index" (February 16, 2011), Conan mentions how the Sesame Street Muppets appeared on Capitol Hill earlier in the day to garner support for funding for public broadcasting. O'Brien jested that due to the hard economic times, Big Bird had to rent his egg to Lady Gaga (a reference to Gaga's 2011 performance at the Grammy Awards.) * In the episode "A Mystery Wrapped Inside a Calzone" (March 2, 2011), Conan tries to make his Finnish viewers happy by showing anti-Swedish items (as, according to Conan, Finland and Sweden are bitter rivals). The bit included showing three Swedish icons - actor Dolph Lundgren, death from Ingmar Bergman's The Seventh Seal, and the Muppets' Swedish Chef - locked in a Finnish sauna. (video) * In the episode "Countdown to Crotchfire" (April 4, 2011), comedian Russell Brand describes his impression of Nick Nolte's voice as sounding like "Mr. Snuffleupagus or Tom Waits." * In the episode "The Silvery Thistles of St. Lispmoor" (August 1, 2011), Harrison Ford responds to the box office receipts of his movie Cowboys vs Aliens and how it almost didn't come in at number one compared to The Smurfs. "It's gonna do good next weekend... unless there's a Muppets movie coming out, or, y'know." * In the episode "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream When Our Elevator Plunges 40 Floors" (August 11, 2011), Conan commented on a petition for Bert and Ernie to marry saying "just like Andy and I have been saying for years, just because two close friends take baths together doesn't mean they're gay." * In the episode "God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You" (October 10, 2011), Ty Burrell said in order to keep his Sesame Street loving daughter happy when he watches football, he'll pretend the football players are actually Sesame Street characters. "I'll be going 'Elmo blew a cover, and Grover beat 'em on a deep post, and now Big Bird is yelling at him.'"(video) * In the opening of ""The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job"" (November 2, 2011), an audience member tossed an Elmo doll onto the stage. Conan and Andy riff about Elmo and the doll throughout the monologue. * In the episode "The Bourne Ultimate Frisbee Tournament" (December 5, 2011), Conan spoofs FOX News controversy created around The Muppets movie, where they claimed that the film was "left communist propaganda". Conan, then, introduces a segment showing some clips of the movie where the characters are accompanied by Sovietic Union military music. * In the episode "Armageddon Comes to Quiznos" (December 8, 2011) Conan presents a segment called 'Secrets from the Set' where apparently Kermit, disguissed to protect his identity, cames forth with allegations of misbehaviour in The Muppets movie set. Fozzie is described as a drug-dealer and Miss Piggy as an alcoholic that hit with "all the black Muppets". * In the episode "Luck Be a Man Dressed as a Lady Tonight" (February 15, 2012) comedian Myq Kaplin said, "it's confusing for gay people growing up with not as many role models. Watch The Muppet Show - so inclusive, so friendly - but even on that show, a pig can marry a frog; but it's still one male Muppet, one female Muppet. Mahna-mahnogomy. That's what it is." * In the episode "Low Brow OCD Theater Presents: Pull My Finger 40 Times" (March 5, 2012) in the recurring segment Fan Correction Conan introduces a false segment from Sesamstrasse (German version of Sesame Street) to prove that German language also uses the silent E. A Nazi puppet commands two E letters to shut up. * In the episode "Early to Bed and Early to Rise Makes a Man Want a Better Shift at Denny's" (April 2, 2012), Conan showcased the fictional result of NASA and PBS joining forces under budget difficulties - the Mars Grover. * In the episode "Something Something Japanese" (July 26, 2012), Conan mentions the departure of Chick-fil-A and The Jim Henson Company and introduces a new puppet, Chaz the Intolerant Chick-fil-A Chicken, who promotes their chicken sandwiches and homophobia. * In the episode "License and Wegistwation, Said the Baby Cop" (October 4, 2012), Conan mentions Mitt Romney's attack on Big Bird in the presidential debate and shows a video of Romney literally attacking and killing Big Bird (doctored footage from Follow That Bird with Romney inserted). * In the episode "Dial N for 'Not How You Spell Murder'" (November 27, 2012) in a recurring segment Celebrity Survey, Conan references Elmo, finishing the phrase "Sometimes it's scary to think..." with "who has had their hand inside me for the past 10 years." * In episode 650 (November 12, 2014), Conan talks about Sesame Street celebrating it's 45th year on the air, and announces that to celebrate, Ernie is getting a colonoscopy. A parody Ernie puppet is then seen with two doctors behind him, feeding tubing into him, at one point Ernie questions if that's Bert back there. Before the bit ends, Ernie dies. Conan then frantically runs and revives him with CPR, however Ernie is mad, because he was in Heaven with Mr. Hooper. *In episode 924 (August, 24, 2016), in recurring segment Fan Corrections, a Muppet fan points out that he erred in stating that Sam the Eagle was on Sesame Street, Conan then "corrects" the fan by telling him that Sam was kicked off of Sesame Street after a controversial episode in 1973, and shows doctored footage of Sleepover at Telly's and The Great Muppet Caper showing Sam (with Sesame Street logo) swearing and sharing "racial theories" about Asian women drivers and questions what "that bird" does with children in his nest. After the video he then informs the audience that the segment was sponsored by the letter I for "idiot". He then brings up that he's aware that Elmo wasn't around in 1973, and says that instead that was his Great Grandfather "Elmo Sr. Sr." File:NASA & PBS Present The Mars Grover - CONAN on TBS|NASA & PBS Present The Mars Grover File:Big Bird Doesn't Stand A Chance Against Mitt Romney - CONAN on TBS|Big Bird Doesn't Stand A Chance Against Mitt Romney Connections *Amy Adams appeared in "How The Grinch Stole Innocence" *Christina Applegate appeared in "Wanted: Dead... Or with Chives" *Will Arnett appeared in "The Way to a Man's Heart Is Through My Multi-Level Marketing Plan" *Tom Arnold appeared in "It's Getting Hard Out There for a Pope" and "Luck Be a Man Dressed as a Lady Tonight" *Jason Bateman appeared in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings Karaoke" *Jack Black appeared in "The Mistletoe Manifesto" *Alec Baldwin appeared in "The Bourne Ultimate Frisbee Tournament" *Tyra Banks appeared in "A Streetcar Named Dr. Nathan Gluckman" *Emily Blunt appeared in "The Rise and Fall of John Reisenpaul" *James Blunt appeared in "Redbeard's Last Stand" *Julie Bowen appeared in "The Mummenschantz Conundrum" and "Happy One Year Anniversary to Us, and to Lisa and Greg Drucker of Wayne, New Jersey" *Zach Braff appeared in "The Awkward Product Placement. Swiffer" *Jeff Bridges appeared in "'Whisper,' She Shouted" *Matthew Broderick appeared in "The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job" *Mel Brooks appeared in "Dial N for 'Not How You Spell Murder'" *Kobe Bryant appeared in "Rendezvous at Meet-Up Point" *Ty Burrell appeared in "God Never Closes a Door Without Laughing at You" *Carol Burnett appeared in "Cheap Applause from the Best Audience in the World" *Kristin Chenoweth appeared in "El episodio con el título español" *LL Cool J appeared in "Hickory Dickory Danger" and "The Postman Always Rings Ten Times. What's His Problem?" *Stephen Colbert appeared in "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Wedding in New York" *Rosario Dawson appeared in "A Fistful of Chowder" *Cameron Diaz appeared in "Huston, We Have a Murder" *Dick Van Dyke appeared in "The Unicorn That Hated Little Girls" *Jimmy Fallon appeared in "It's the Great Pumpki--, No Wait, That's Just Conan's Head" *Craig Ferguson appeared in "The Unitard Dilemma" *Jesse Tyler Ferguson appeared in "Wanted: Dead… or with Chives" and "The Pretty Girl Waving to Someone Behind You" *Tina Fey appeared in "Dial T For Misdialed Murder" *Zach Galifianakis" appeared in "The Indiscriminate Highlighter" and "The Zombie Who Preferred Salads" *Jennifer Garner appeared in "A Fistful of Dollars, a Mouthful of Travelers Cheques" *Donald Glover appeared in "2011: A Spanx Odyssey" and "Dead Men Tell No Amusing Anecdotes" *Paul Giamatti appeared in "Hell's Cul-De-Sac" *Jeff Goldblum appeared in "Dead Men Tell No Amusing Anecdotes" *Cuba Gooding, Jr. appeared in "We Need the Funk, If It's Not Too Much Trouble Would Like to Have That Funk." *Seth Green appeared in "A Sleigh Full of Slay," "Captain Facepunch vs. The Punch-Proof Face!," "Length × Width = Tears," and "Oh My God, Baby New Year Got Into the Medicine Cabinet!" *Kathy Griffin appeared in "The Decline of Dee Klein" *Ricky Gervais appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "One If By Land, Two If By A Slightly Longer Land Route," "The Monkey's Paw and Then the Rest of the Monkey," "Wow! You Do Care About These Episode Titles," and "The Mime Whisperer" *Dave Grohl appeared in "Eat, Love, Lather, Rinse, Repeat" *Jake Gyllenhaal appeared in "The Lion, The Witch, and the IKEA Aspelund Underbed Storage Box" *Dana Gould appeared in "Death Takes a Time-Share" and "She Maces Me, She Maces Me Not" *Jon Hamm appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "Dead Men Don't Wear Spanx," "Untitled Freddie Prinze Jr. Project," and "The Rendezvous with Destiny That Was Pushed Back to April" *Tom Hanks appeared in "Murder, She Tweeted" and "50,000,000 Connie Selleca Fans Can't Be Wrong" *Chris Hardwick appeared in "Death Gets a Paper Cut" and "The Illiterate Merderer" *Neil Patrick Harris appeared in "Early to Bed and Early to Rise Makes a Man Want a Better Shift at Denny's" *Anne Hathaway appeared in "The Dr. and Mrs. Howard P. Reynolds Foundation Murders" *Pee-Wee Herman appeared in "Everybody Wang but Don't Chung Tonight" *Jonah Hill appeared in "The Murdering Murderer of Murdertown" *Ice-T appeared in "Quoth the Raven, 'No Comment'" and "Mr. Peanut's Peanut Allergy" *Randy Jackson appeared in "The Lion, The Witch, and the IKEA Aspelund Underbed Storage Box" *Don Johnson appeared in "I Know What You Did Last Lobsterfest" *Magic Johnson appeared in "The Falcon Can Hear the Falconer, Thanks to Miracle Ear!" *Nicole Kidman appeared in "One If By Land, Two If By a Slightly Longer Land-Route" *Larry King appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "Hello and Dubai," "Grandpa's Secret, Grandma's Shame," "The Indiscriminate Highlighter," and "50,000,000 Connie Selleca Fans Can't Be Wrong" *Greg Kinnear appeared in "Terra Chips at 30,000 Feet" *John Krasinski appeared in "The Rise and Fall of John Reisenpaul," "The Umlaut Initiätive," and "Double-Vision Theater Presents: The Lady with Incredible Ta-Ta-Ta-Tas" *Hugh Jackman appeared in "A Tree with Dutch Elm Disease Grows in Brooklyn" *Don Johnson appeared in "I Know What You Did Last Lobsterfest" *Joe Jonas appeared in "The Announcer Who Died at the End of the Announcement" *Rashida Jones appeared in "Return to Devil's Condo" *Ken Jeong appeared in "Murder at the Murder Trial" *Hugh Laurie appeared in "The Unbearable Lightness of Light Beer" *Joey Lawrence appeared in "2011: A Spanx Odyssey" *Denis Leary appeared in "Voodoo or Voo Don't" and "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream When Our Elevator Plunges 40 Floors" *Ray Liotta appeared in "Alibi for the Murder Andy's Committing Tonight" *George Lopez appeared in "What the Rowboat Saw" and "Wow! You Do Care About These Episode Titles." *Jane Lynch appeared in "A Renaissance Most Foul" and "Enter the Enterer" *William H. Macy appeared in "Damn the Torpedoes, Full Greed Ahead" *Steve Martin appeared in "The Container Store of My Discontent" and "Die Hard 5: Let's Not Die So Hard, I've Got Chronic Back Pain" *Howie Mandel appeared in "Alex Trebek in Actual Jeopardy" *Phil McGraw appeared in "How Stella Got Her Car Back" and "'High-Four Me!' Said the Woodshop Teacher" *Joel McHale appeared in "Paper or Plastique?" and "Mime Riot" *Bret McKenzie appeared in "The Lonely Scent of a Lean Cuisine" *Michael Moore appeared in "Tell My Wife I Love Her and Tell My Secret Wife I Love Her Even More" *Tracy Morgan appeared in "Grandpa's Secret, Grandma's Shame" *My Morning Jacket appeared in "What Happens on Krypton, Stays on Krypton" *Megan Mullally appeared in "If It Looks Like a Duck and Quacks Like a Duck, It's a Little Person Dressed as a Duck" *Conan O'Brien serves as host of the program *Chris O'Donnell appeared in "A Man for 3 out of 4 Seasons" *Kaitlin Olson appeared in "The Monkey's Paw and Then the Rest of the Monkey" *Hayden Panettiere appeared in "The Candy Man Can't" *Jim Parsons appeared in "Show Zero," "The Turducken Kurfuffle" and "President Björk Saves the Day" *Eddie Pepitone appeared in "Return to Devil's Condo," "The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job," "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Televised Wedding in New York," "The Announcer Who Died at the End of the Announcement," and "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Wait, This Isn't a Temple, It's a Walmart!," "The Conan 'Best Of' Spectacular," "Part Four 6: Part Twelve," "Superman Takes Ambien & Accidentally Sleep-Destroys Tokyo," "Yahtzee at the Ok Corral," and "Zero Dark Thirty: The Squeakquel" *Amy Poehler appeared in "Who Will Cry for the Third Nipple?" *Natalie Portman appeared in "A Conundrum Enigma" *Ray Romano appeared in "Do You Want Lies with That?" *Rebecca Romijn appeared in "Die Hard 5: Let's Not Die So Hard, I've Got Chronic Back Pain" *Seth Rogen appeared in "Baa Baa Blackmail," "Excuse Me, But May I Murder You?" and "The Day the Proofradar Quit" *Andy Richter serves as announcer and Conan's sidekick on the program *Paul Rudd appeared in "The Devil Drives Stick" *Bob Saget appeared in "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Dead Fish" *Adam Sandler appeared in "2011: A Spanx Odyssey" and "The Announcer Who Died at the End of the Announcement" *Jason Segel appeared in "Santa vs. Rudolph vs. Predator" and "Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Lend Me Your DVDs of 'Breaking Bad' Season 3" *Tom Selleck appeared in "Karate Kid 9: Return to Nun-chuk Island" *Kristen Schaal appeared in "Dial N for 'Not How You Spell Murder'" *Steve Schirripa appeared in "Terra Chips at 30,000 Feet" and "Honey, I Shrunk the Show" *Martin Short appeared in "The Devil's Email Attachment" and "The Creature from the Recently Gentrified Lagoon" *Sarah Silverman appeared in "Zeus Was Framed" and "Ninjas Don't Wear Corduroy" *Paul Simon appeared in "The Mystery of the Recent NYU Grad Who Got a Job" *Ringo Starr appeared in "The Dr. Wizard of Dr. Oz" *Jon Stewart appeared in "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Wedding in New York" *Martha Stewart appeared in "The Rise and Fall of John Reisenpaul" *Ben Stiller appeared in "Something Something Japanese" *Emma Stone appeared in "Hug Me, Sighed the Porcupine" *Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (Robert Smigel) appeared in "Just Another Typical Gay Jewish Wedding in New York" and "Cheap Applause from the Best Audience in the World" *Marisa Tomei appeared in "The Double-Fudging of Vanessa Del Rio" and "The Fluffer of Seville" *Sofía Vergara appeared in "What the Butler Smelled" *Betty White appeared in "The Douche Who Lost His Bag" *Venus Williams appeared in "Heavy Hangs the Fannypack" *Reese Witherspoon appeared in "The Brobdingnagian Abyssinian" and "The Last-Minute Gift at CVS That Got Greg Laid" *"Weird Al" Yankovic appeared in "An Atheist Named Faith" See also *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien'' External links *TeamCoco.com - Official website *Conan on Facebook *Conan on YouTube *Conan on Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:TV Mentions